Shada The Hedgehog new beginnings
by Shada the hedgehog tomboy
Summary: A girl named Shada or i should say a hedgehog...but u knew what i was saying in the first place right?...OH WELL back to the subject Shada must travel from home to some fat guys lab to see what her future will end up like...will she make it there?...is the fat guy just tricking her just for some fat-cakes?...or just to kill an young? Shadaxshadow, Keiraxscourge
1. Chapter 1

Shada The Hedgehog new beging

It was an early spring April 23 and a new baby was about to be born….. AT A HOSTPITAL "GET THIS SHIT OUT OF ME AND LUKE I WILL KILL U GOR THIS SHIT!" Said a beautiful pink and black hedgehog that is going to have the baby scream. "Misty im am sorry for this please doesn't kill me when we get home" "Of course im not going to try killing you for the THERID TIME of having this child im going to STAB YOU!" _I hope the baby don't be like her mother think about she might will_**thought Luke.** "remember I can read thoughts Luke well I just heard that and what I say is that… I bet 5 DOLLOARS that she will be like me" said Misty "ok" said Luke. "ok Ms. Hedgehog I need you to push I see the baby head" said the doctor "3…2..1…PUSH!" "IM AM PUSHING AS HARD AS I CAN" "WAAA WAAA!" (Felt so embarrass when I type this for some reasons ;3). "Ok you can stop pushing now the baby came out" "-sighs- no more babies and that means no more sex" said Misty. "Ms. Hedgehog would you like for your other kids to come in?" said the doctor. "Yes please I need to see them so thay can see their new sis". "Ok I will be back with them" "thank you" "no problem" So the doctor went to get the others kids to see their mom so they can see the new born baby sis…

AN: Hi im new here on fanfic and I love it so far and I hope I get great reviews from u and this is my first story and 1 chapter oh this is an shadow x shada one of my OC's to find out more about all my OC's go on my account! OH I almost forgot I LOVE TACOS bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Shada the hedgehog new beginnings

Chapter 2: a new baby yay!

AN: thank u Kera Cooper 20 for the review And I think I can fit u in my story just tell me your OC name is. And who u wants he or she to like. And tell me what he or she do and stuff and powers and u know the rest let's get on with the story!

So the doctor went up to the front office to get the kids. "Umm are you two Stasis and Maya the hedgehogs?" the doctor said. "Why wyes we is!" Said the 4 year old Stasis the Hedgehog "shwoooshs! Stasis wremember how mommy said wnot to wtalk to wstrangers?" Said the 3 year old Maya the foxcat. "Yes wbut he is a doctor he welps mommy whave wittle sis" Said Stasis "OK!" "Now that this convo is over can we go see your mommy now I bet she thinks I took you little ones to a bad place" Said the doctor. "OK" Said both Stasis and Maya. So the doctor and the two kids went back to go see Misty. And things got a little good I gest. "Stasis, Maya im glad you here come see your baby sis…. That has an unknown name for right now…." Said Misty thinking about the new name. "SHE is so acute! DADDY!" yelled Maya "I know sweetie" Said Luke. "Mommy can she play boys wstuff like wction wigures?" "Umm I don't know… MABYE she might be a tomboy or a girly girl but let's just hope she is nice like your daddy" Said Misty as she looks at the baby pink and black fur. Than into her eyes her blood red eyes she whispers to herself "I just hope that she becomes an unlament life form like me because im the only one that is in this family" she said as she sheds a tear down her face. As she remembers a horrible memories of her past life.

AN: well there we have it hope u like it

TACOS! ~Misty


	3. Chapter 3

Shada the hedgehog new beginnings

Chapter 2: a new baby yay!

AN: thank u Kera Cooper 20 for the review And I think I can fit u in my story just tell me your OC name is. And who u wants he or she to like. And tell me what he or she do and stuff and powers and u know the rest let's get on with the story!

So the doctor went up to the front office to get the kids. "Umm are you two Stasis and Maya the hedgehogs?" the doctor said. "Why wyes we is!" Said the 4 year old Stasis the Hedgehog "shwoooshs! Stasis wremember how mommy said wnot to wtalk to wstrangers?" Said the 3 year old Maya the foxcat. "Yes wbut he is a doctor he welps mommy whave wittle sis" Said Stasis "OK!" "Now that this convo is over can we go see your mommy now I bet she thinks I took you little ones to a bad place" Said the doctor. "OK" Said both Stasis and Maya. So the doctor and the two kids went back to go see Misty. And things got a little good I gest. "Stasis, Maya im glad you here come see your baby sis…. That has an unknown name for right now…." Said Misty thinking about the new name. "SHE is so acute! DADDY!" yelled Maya "I know sweetie" Said Luke. "Mommy can she play boys wstuff like wction wigures?" "Umm I don't know… MABYE she might be a tomboy or a girly girl but let's just hope she is nice like your daddy" Said Misty as she looks at the baby pink and black fur. Than into her eyes her blood red eyes she whispers to herself "I just hope that she becomes an unlament life form like me because im the only one that is in this family" she said as she sheds a tear down her face. As she remembers a horrible memories of her past life.

AN: well there we have it hope u like it

TACOS! ~Misty


	4. Chapter 4

Shada the hedgehog new beginning

HEY-HO Im is sorry I had added the wrong chapter! Had the most awesome Christmas ever, Happy new Year's! Oh and thank YOU Kera Cooper 20 for Keira Angel Rose. And yes Shada and Keria can be BFFs she will start in the next chapter. Now don't get confused they are in elementary, on with the story…..

(I was too lazy to think of how many years there been ). Some years later… now we find 7 year old getting ready to her new school. She got transfixed to a new school because of her badness. "SHADA hurry up before you and your bro and sis is going to miss the bus!" Said Misty. "kk" Said Shada as she come walking down the stairs in her normal clothes. She was wearing a shirt that was tight but not that tight to hurt her. On the shirt was a picture of a big white head of a skeleton that had white liquid coming out of it. With a big pink bow on the top right of the skeleton head, the background was pitch black. Plus she had on some jeans with diamonds on the front of her jeans pockets. The hair style she had on was that her hair was in spikes curly up spikes that was pink and black. (Wow that was a lot on just clothes and hair she had on). Shada was thinking…"oh no something bad telling me that something weird is going to happen on the bus today with the diamonds…" she got to the bottom of the stairs…"Hey lil sis how are you" Said her 9 older brother Stasis the hedgehog that just wear some dark blue jeans. "Im fine...hey where is Maya?" Said the curios hedgehog," I don't know where she?" "Im up here" Said the 8 year old plus second oldest. Maya the foxcat that was wearing a mustache shirt with a big black mustache and background was white with some black jeans. "What are doing flying over the stairs how many times I told you to not do that?" Yelled Misty "The 20th time…?" Maya gest, "Wow you got it right for the first time" Said Misty surprised. "Sorry mom" "It is ok but for the last time please don't do it again, and for you Shada and Stasis stop running up and down the stairs!" "Yes mama" Said both Shada and Stasis. "Now hurry up and head for that school bus before it leaves all of you" "Yeas mama" the three kids said at the same time as they all run to the bus.


	5. Chapter 5

Shada the hedgehog new beginnings

Hey –Yo, Kera Cooper u can just call me I hope u are ready to see your OC in the story today. ON WITH THE STORY!

As the three kids Shada, Stasis and Maya walk down to the bus stop Maya sings one of her favorite songs that are called a thousand miles…

Maya:

Making my way down town walking fast, faces past, im home bound.

Piano part….

Staring blankly ahead, just making my way

Making my way through the crrroowwd…

Piano part again….

I need you….and I miss you….and now I wooonder…. If I could fall into the sky do you think time would pass me by? Cause you know I'll walk a thousand miles if I could just see you…tonight.

Piano part…

"Shut up please it's too early for you to sing in the morning" Singing to the beat was Stasis. "hey, you mess up my jam dude that is not far!" Pouted Maya That is when they had started arguing about how it is not or is too early to sing. "well I think the place need to be woke up WITH SOME MMMUUSSICC!" "well….I don't think so…" they yelled at each other until they go to the bus stop. "Ok now both of you shut-up before we make a scene and I don't want to get in trouble on the first day going to this school for me" "Yea…" as Shada and Maya look up to the sky Stasis wanted to know where the flashback was. "Oh it is up here you miss half of it" said Maya "oh" Stasis looked up. Flashback… here we see the four year old Shada painting a picture for her mother. happily until a little girl name Rosy came and took the paint away from her "HEY, give that back Rosy" "NO, it is mines now ha-ha" said Rosy "Sorry how I forgot my manners I bet your mom think you look better with ALL the paint" Smirk Shada as she pour all the paint that was on the table on Rosy body. "HEY, my new hair style!" yelled Rosy as she pushed Shada into her mother's picture "HEY, NOW IM GOING TO KICK YOUR BUTT" Said Shada as she started to beat up Rosy…END OF FLASHBACK….. "wow how come I did not knew about this" Said Stasis "Cause you were not awesome back than" Lied Shada "I know….." "Hey there is the bus" Yelled Maya as the bus came up to them out of nowhere all the other kids that go to the same school almost ran over them but got save by Maya grab them flying up before it happen. "YOU BUTTHEADS" Said Shada "just get on the bus before it leave us" Said Maya as she put them down and got on the bus "ok" Said Shada and got on follow by Stasis. When Shada got on the bus she saw older kids head all the way to the back off the bus and she looked around for a seat then saw a red hedgehog looks just the same age as her that had golden eyes that were cute not to be gay and had long red wavy hair with red bangs and wearied a hot pink body suit that hugged her like she was going to leave it forever and had the cutest pink boots that my older sister Maya would die to have for her birthday. (and in real life my older sis would die for too not lying). Shada walk up to her as she was read a twilight book (I know but that was the only book I could think of at the time ). "HI, im Shada, Shada the hedgehog may I sit here?" the hedgehog jump cause she got scar. "OH, just you I thought you were some person I use to know im Keira, Keira Angel Rose im a hedgehog yea you can sit here" Said Keira as she pated a spot next to her. "Thanks" Said Shada as she sat down. "SOOOOOO…"Said Shada wanting to know more about her. "You want to know more about me do yah?" "Yep" "well I'll tell you…first im 7 years old and I have the power to fly, have a fire sword and im fat I mean fast(sorry), love CHOCOLATE a lot and when my aunt is sleeping I sneak out of my window and fly and look at the stars and moon, like to make someone happy, like to go to the mall, love cookies, loves to find diamonds and that is it I'll tell you about my life story later but I smell diamonds somewhere…" Said Keira as she looks around "Ummmm I don't know what you are talking about?" Said Shada putting her book bag on her lap where the diamonds are at. "AHA, found them" Said Keira grabbing the book bag and looking at her pants. "oh now I find them I don't have to worry to find them" Said Keira as she put Shada book bag back where it were. "I'll tell you about me then to make it fair" "ok" "well…..im 7 years old too have the power to to….I don't what powers I have but when I find out I'll tell you but anyways I love TACOS, to run every weekend with my big bro, skateboards and skateboarding, going to the mall a little, have fun, im a party girl, im one of those weird girls and that's it oh for right now im a fast runner my mom is one of the last allotment life forms. And she thinks im one too so she trains me. How to do some of my powers and it is not going well so far and my dad is very cool he has powers that you don't think of him to have. I an older bro and sis my sis has the power to water, my bro has the power to electric to watch out. And that is really it for me. "Wow you are lucky to have a family like that I live with a woman that said to call her aunt Ciara because my real family treat my wrong so I ran away and bumped into my Aunt Ciara door and after that I started living with her" "Wow" "yep I know" Shada and Keira talk until it was time to get off the bus to class but before that they told each other to be BFF's and have each other back no matter what happen. And got off the bus….

Wow my fingers are starting to hurt I hope u like it bye-bye! ~Misty


	6. Chapter 6

Shada the hedgehog new beginnings

(warining: if u are a Amy and Fiona fans don't READ THIS u have been told ) HIA ^. ^…..OH YEA Kera I mean just call me Ty instead shada the hedgehog tomboy just call me Ty shada: say y did some black and red hedgehog flirt-gets cut off- me: SHHH don't let out the secret! Shada: oh sorry…LETS GET TO THE STORY! Me: hey that's my line!

Off the school bus shada and kiera was stell talking about each other life's…."say talking me what was that person you thought I was somebody else…." Said Shada curious "Ummmm… About that" but Kera was cut by a green hedgehog. "HEY, Kera looking good today" Kiera whispers in Shada's ear "him" Shada makes her lips in a round motion as if saying ohhhh. "How you doing today sweet stuff…..look at this a new girl here at school, HEY GUYS COME LOOK AT THIS!" "KK" said some boys coming over "What up, Scourge?" said some black and red hedgehog "look at this she is new here at this school" Kiera said…"please Scourge, don't get her all on her nerves like you did to me on when I first came here" "now why would I do that" said Scourge pretending to not know what she is talking about. "He is lying" Said Shada out of nowhere. "How you knew I was lying?" Said Scourge "well DUH you just told me" Everyone started to laugh at Scourge because he never in his life got caught by a lie. "Yo, sonic, shadow and tails that how you guys feel now laughing at a friend?" the black and red hedgehog that was name shadow spoke that put shivers up and down my spine. "yea I gust so…say what your name is" he said looking at me I blush for no reason I hide my face…."S-s-s-shada" 'Well may we see-"the blue hedgehog was hit in the nuts Scourge and he whispers" shhh let shadow get a girl for once" "but did you had to hit me in the nuts

?" "Yeah to shut you up" Scourge said "May we see your face" Said Shadow "Ummmm…..yeah ok…" Shada turn so everyone could see her face "Wow" Said everyone expect for Kiera because she already saw her face "ikr (I know right)" Said Kiera "nice face, pinkblack" Said Scourge "pinkblack?" Said Shada "just to let you know now Scourge gives everyone nicknames like for me it is taile because I got two tails" said a fox name tails "OHHHH…..OK" Shada said *RING, RING, RING* "oh men time to head in class, oh Shada you have the same class as us so don't worry" Said Kiera "oh ok" Said Shada following the group….. *IN CLASS* "Good morning class I see 1….2…3! new faces now come on up please! Don't be shy" Shada, Stasis and Maya (poor Maya she always last to be call out of the three if u had been reading) "Ummmm….." Was all Shada could say until her BIG sis stand up for her

Maya p.o.v

"Ummmm…im Maya and im a foxcat this is my bro and sis Stasis and Shada. Im the second oldest Stasis is the oldest and Shada is the baby, im the nerd out of the three of us." Was all I could say because the whole time I was looking at a fox not just a fox two tail fox! I wanted to do so much science on him to figure out how he became that way .wow im such a nerd I never did care though.

Stasis p.o.v

"HI, im stasis the hedgehog and im the fastest out of the three of us and im a lady's men…." I turn around to look at Ms. Sweet the sexiest teacher I ever met. And raise my eye browns at her and put up a "call me" sign and say it but she said…"NEXT PLEASSE!" "she sooo wants me but to scare to say it" I say to myself, I heard Shada giggle at my crazy nest" "umm m MS may you please go?"

Shada p.o.v

"Ummmm…as most of you know im Shada but im a hedgehog im the most strongest and bravest out of the three of us and-and im very bad as in I will make you have a nightmare but I don't think I will have to do that do I? But anyways and im one of the last unlamented life forms in the whole world!" everyone in class was shocked because there was already one in there.

Normal p.o.v

"You all may have a seat please" Said Ms. Sweet "yes ma'am" they all say in unison "Ummmm is it time to play Ms. Sweet" Said a pink looking hedgehog that don't even look like one. "YES IT IS AMY GO PLAY EVEYONE" everyone ran outside to go play and so was Shada and Kiera but got stop by Shadow "HEY, Shada over here we want to ask you something!" Shada look at Kiera as if saying what he wants? Kiera shrugs her shoulder as if saying I don't know "kk" Said Shada to Shadow, she saw Kiera not trying to get into the mess tiptoes away but got caught by Shada and got her hand pulled to come with. "What up, what you need?" she said "Ummmm…are you really an life form?" said tails "Ummmm, yea why-" She got cut off my Amy, Amy rose "Can you please not talk to two of my men?" "Two of your men?" yes My men!" "Why?" "cause I don't need them talking to a tomboy slut b*** like you" Said Amy "OHHHHHHHHHHHH" Said the whole group excepts of Kiera cause she know how Shada can get and tries hold her back "No Shada she anent about that life" She said (that part is sooo funny to me for some reasons xD) "hold on she IS about that life and you Hunny need to stay away from Scourge cause he is MINES" yelled a fox name Fiona. Kiera was so mad at what Fiona just said so she whispers in Shada's ear "On the count of 3 we will ride them and if they put they hands on us we are going to beat them up ok?" Shada nods her head "3!" Shada started "Frist of all who you are to call someone a slut when yourself…and let me get you straight im not no female dog you don't see me BARK, BARKING around the school. FOR GOD SHAKES I DON'T EVEN LOOK LIKE OR SMEEL LIKE ONE sooo in a matter of fact tone you need to get your facts (LOL IM SORRY AMY ROSE FAN) right!"

Then it was Kiera….."Hold ON Hunny child boo-boo are you talking to me cause im NOT the only one in here so you must not be talking to me?" "yes im talking to you" Fiona said as she push to the ground "ha-HA" She was cut off by shada push her "I don't want to see you touch her again" soon as she said that she a sound that sound liked like fire and heard someone say "move Shada I got this go get Amy" she turn to see Kiera with a fire sword in her hand "ok, WOLF FORM!" Yelled Shada as she turn in to a wolf but almost got smack by a hammer "WHOA I DID NOT SEE THAT COMING BUT YOU MISS HAHA" she said she said as she jumps on Amy face and starts to scratch her face "HOW DO U LIKE ME NOW GIRLY GIRL" "MS. –"She got cut off by Shada puts one of her claws in her mouth. "You the one who started, im the one who end it" She said as she punch her in the face and Amy black out. "SAY KIERA YOU NEED HELP?" "YEA A LOT TURN INTO WEREHOG SO WE CAN BEAT THIS ONE UP" Yelled Kiera as she cling her fire sword with Fiona ice sword (I know she don't have one but in this story she do). "Kk, WEREHOG!"Said Shada as she got 5 times bigger than her wolf side Shada runs over to where Kiera was and pick her up by the shirt and flip her to on her back. "Let's go!" Said Kiera as Shada runs to Fiona. (Wow all this and their only all of them is just 7 years old, SHAME ON ME!). Shada claws Fiona and then out of nowhere Kiera knocks her out by hitting her on the side of her head with the fire sword "if u can see closely there a fat burnt mark on the side of Fiona head sooo that means a BIG patch of hair is gong I don't know how she is going to hide that" Said Shada as she and Kiera laughs and puts they weapons away "Wow….." Said Shadow, Sonic, Tails and Scourge said. "Wow sweet stuff I never seen you like that before!" Said Scourge putting an arm around her waist Kiera punch Scourge in the stomach and see him fall "Don't touch me at this point of time plz and im sorry" she said as she hugs him (sorry Kera cooper for the unlike her ness) "See how it feels to get hurt?" said Sonic laughing

DONE!

Shada: we whoop that ass didn't we Kiera…..KIERA!

Kiera: -lips with chocolate all over it- can't –bites- talk – bites- right –bites- now –bites- im eating

Fiona: thinks "I wonder if I kick that out of her hands what she will do? Im going to find out" – goes over and kicks chocolate out of her hands- HAHA

Shada: -hides- u did it now

Kiera: -sees chocolate fall to THE ground-CHOCOLATE, CHOCOLATE –in slow motion- CCCCCCCCCHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOCCCC COOOOOLLLLLATE! –takes out fire sword-IMA KILL UUUUUUUUUU! –chases Fiona around swing the sword at her-

Fiona: S.O.S PLZ SOMEONE HELP ME IT NO FUN HERE TO MAKE ME FEEL THIS WAY

~MISTY


	7. Chapter 7

Shada the hedgehog new beginnings

Shada: today Ima host today story because I did something not on purpose to Ty. Ty: -tape over mouth- muffmf, mfuuuuryyyuyuuddfff Trans: HELP ME THIS GIRL OVER THERE HAS GOT MAD AT ME BECAUSE I SAID NO TO HER ABOUT HOSTING THE SHOW! Shada: well…..while I teach her about snitching on someone LETS GET ON TO THE STORY

*RING, RING, RING* "OK, CLASS TO YOUR SEATS N- OH MY GLOB WHO DID THIS TO THESE TWO!" Said Ms. Sweet about Amy and Fiona, Sonic was about to rise his hand to tell but the whole group look at him with glares. And Shada's had one of her hands as a paw from wolf form pretending to cut her neck with her one of her claws. "Sonic you know who?" Said Ms. Sweet "Ummmm…." Said Sonic looking at Shada and the rest "No, no do not I just wanted to ask if me, Shada, Keira, Shadow, Scourge and tails, can Ummmm go somewhere?" "Go where?" Sonic look at the other that is thinking of way to get out of class, Shada turns around and looks at her older bro Stasis and put up a sign that said…"USE YOUR POWER TO CALL THE OFFICE THAT IM AND THE OTHERS ARE GOING HOME BEACAUSE THERE ARE ALL VERY SICK" Stasis put up a new sign that said…."OK, BUT CAN ME AND MAYA GO?" Shada put up a new sign "NO, U NEED TO STAY HERE TO GO OUT WITH THAT BAT U IN LOVE WITH AND I BET MAYA DON'T WANNA GO BECAUSE SHE IS A NERD SHE LIKE SCHOOL" "TURE OK IM GONNA DO IT" Said Stasis as he work his mind to call the office then look at the class phone and waited till it ring….. BURRING, BURRING* "Hello...uhuh, ok now who leaving? Sonic, Shada oh wow but they don't look like it…" As Ms. Sweet was talking on the phone she turn around to see if the group was sick and saw that shadow was trying to get some air in his body, Keira having a chest burn, Sonic raising his hand to go to the bathroom because he have diarrhea, then she saw Shada scratching her body like she was having a rash, then scourge looks like he has a fever, last tails was just sitting there looking fine until the group look back at him saying… "pretend to be sick" While still doing their thing Then Tails FINALLY understand what they were saying and started waving his hands in front of his face as if he's was very hydrated. "yea I will bring them up there ok thanks bye" Ms. Sweet hung up the phone and said "Ummmm…I think this is strange and you guys are not even related but Sonic, Shada, Shadow, Scourge, Keira and Tails are sign out you all may leave….UNTIL YOU ALL TELL ME WHO DID THIS TO AMY AND FEONA!" "Ummmm…. I know it was….umm…..it was….LARRY!" Said Keira said as she points to Larry the lobster (my big bro was like WHF is he doing in the story) "Yeah it was me I was keeping it real!" He said "HOW DARE YOU DO THIS GO TO THE OFFICE NOWWWW" "ok but I was at the wrong set anyway im supposed to be at SpongeBob set but ill-"He got cut off "wait a second …..KIERA!" The group ran the past the office and when they go to shada home they stop "come on the door is unlock lets go in" Said Shada as she open the door "wow" was all they could say….. "This place is big" Said Shadow "make yourself at home if you want" "oh ok" "Sooo… y are here I the first place?" Said Sonic "Oh I don't know maybe because we all did not get in trouble" Said Shada "oh-" "BOOM, CRASH, BANG HAHAHAHA IM GOING TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD" "Oh, my bad that was my phone I know weird ring tone ( lol I bet u was thinking Dr. eggmen was crashing the city lol got u ha). Shada said "yellow? Yep really oh umm we at the house mmmhmm hold on what time he coming in town in 1mins ok got it ok bye love u too bye" "what? It was Maya telling me that some fat guy is coming to destroy the city so get ready as much as u can I don't care you start fighting with each other just take it outside please?" Said Shada going up to her to punch her dummy*SLAM* "whoa pinkblack what wrong with her?" "I don't know maybe she is angry at what Amy called her I think when she said that she got really tick off and the thing that broke her saying that stay away from you Shadow…" Said Kiera telling truth "how come you know everything about her already and you just meet her today…" Said Shadow changing the subject "Don't try changing the subject Shadow…." Said a voice "huh….." Shadow and everyone else turn to the stairs and saw and looked up to see it was Shada but not just Shada but Shada as a wolf and as had a middle sexy voice "I know, I know why am im in my wolf from now when the 1mins started ten sec a go. Well Im going to train early out this back door and start" Shada said "May I ask how is u are going to get down the stairs?" Tails said and got his answer fast by seeing Shada jump all the way up there all the way down here. "There" She said "Sooo….pinkblack you don't play when it comes to fighting do you?" Said Scourge "No, no I do not" She said. Sonic whispers to Shadow "Say you told me that you love girls that don't play when they fight and…..you know the rest "Yea I know"

Shada: she was going to write some more but she was too sleepy

Ty: -break out of chair by mind control and take tape off- IMA KILL U SHADA Y WOULD U DO THAT U-U-U IM SORRY BUT BUTTHEAD!

Shada: - runs with try in her eye

Ty: that will show her how to NOT take over someone story

~Misty or Ty


End file.
